


Debbie

by Ally_Futuras



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: Jason wished, he truly did wish he could rid her of her demons. But when you get rid of the demons, sometimes you call upon the devil himself.





	Debbie

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my story Killer Queen. Don't need to read the other but this is sort of a one-shot based off the other story.

"It'll be alright. It's okay now, you're fine."

She'd had a nightmare again. The poor thing. Little Debbie kept her eyes shut as she hugged the older man. He made her feel safe. Safer than anyone else ever had in her life.

"I'm sorry. I know you're busy," she said in between sobs.

Jason shook his head as he held the small seven year old, her curly blonde hair brushing his cheek, "I'm never too busy for you, kid."

He met the young girl a while back. Jason had gone back to the slums of Gotham, back where he himself had grown up. He planned on looking over them, just as he wished someone could have looked over him as a child.

Keeping kids away from drugs, watching over the children playing alone in the local park was usually what he did on slow nights. He knew he wouldn't get much action, but it was no problem.

Jason eventually met Debbie. The small seven year old girl who lived on the fifth floor of the apartment complex Jason usually hung out on top of while on patrol. It had a good view of the streets, extending from the playground all the way to the donut shop a few streets away where all the troublemakers hung out.

Debbie would always bring him cookies. She was a troubled child, as were most of the children from this part of Gotham. But Debbie gave him hope. She lived with her mother and stepfather. The majority of the time she would be looked after by her stepfather. Jason thought he was a pig.

He was an older man who still held his looks and charm of his younger years. But he was not at all the good man he seemed to be. Jason hated everything about this man. He'd worked as a lawyer some years before, helping criminals go free for a ridiculous amount of money. Must be the main reason why Debbie's mother married him. He had the money to help them live. At least he did before.

"Jason," her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

The young man sat up from his place beside the young girls bed. They'd become very good friends indeed. Jason would help her cover up the bruises her stepfather would leave on her arms and whenever she had nightmares, the young man would be right beside her to let her know everything was just fine.

"Yeah?" Jason answered, his tone just as quiet.

The blonde girl wiped away her tears, "You're my best friend, right?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "Of course. We're the best of pals."

Debbie then sat up, her eyes still slightly glossy and her face now tired and sleepy. She flinched as she accidentally nudged the faint bruise on her chin as she moved. She'd been thinking about asking Jason for a certain favor lately, Debbie just wasn't sure how he would answer to it.

She took a short breath, "I know you go after bad guys," she started to say, "do you think you can get my stepdad next?"

It caught him off guard. Sure, it was what Jason dreamt of doing, putting the old man in his place. But then what? He'd simply grow even more angry and take it out on Debbie.

"I can't do that." Jason told her, "And you know exactly why not."

"But he's a pig!" she exclaimed, "Might as well get rid of him altogether," her voice was stern, filled with determination, "Or you can teach me how to do it and I'll do it myself."

Such a young girl filled with too much rage, too much anger. It sometimes scared Jason at how easily she thought problems could be solved by violence. She had grown significantly since their first encounter. The young girl once use to frown upon the Red Hood whenever he told her stories of the more dangerous and violent tasks he'd do while on patrol.

"Debbie, wha-" Jason shook his head as he stood up and looked down at the young girl sitting on her bed, "What do you expect me to do?"

"You know exac-"

"Kill him?" Jason answered quickly, he quickly grew frustrated, "It's not at all that easy, Debbs."

  He was lying. Of course it was easy. Jason had wanted to make the man suffer for so long now. But there would be nothing to gain. Debbie's mother would once more have to juggle various jobs to keep herself and her daughter alive. There was nothing Jason could do.

If he threatened the man, he'd put Debbie in danger. If he killed him, Debbie's future would be at stake. He was helpless and Jason hated feeling helpless.

"Then take me away from him," she said in a hushed tone.

The young man sighed and looked at the girl, her face now void of tears and fresh with determination.

"Another city, a new country, I don't care anymore," she stated tiredly.

Jason sighed. He smiled before going and tucking the girl in bed once more, she didn't protest and simply kept quiet as the older man led her into her blankets and warm bed.

"It'll all be fine soon enough, Debbs," he told her with a soft smile as he stood up once more, "Don't you worry about it."


End file.
